


School of Aqua

by iAmNotAnOat



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Minecraft Youtubers, mcyt
Genre: Harry Potter Remix, Multi, Skephalo, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmNotAnOat/pseuds/iAmNotAnOat
Summary: Welcome to the School of Aqua, a school buried deep under Lake Evergreen that houses the futures people of magic. A group of kids (although they prefer minors) is shoved into this school and must find a way to go through the school year without:a. Beat up by jealous classmates and wicked foes.b. Getting murdered by a sneaky villain whos been slowly picking off others.c. Getting expelled.But another thing is added: Losing and gaining friends. Healing relationships. Secrets.Characters: Dream SMP. Inspired by Harry Potter.
Relationships: Dream x George - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, skephalo - Relationship, skeppy x badboyhalo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Whirl Pool

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! i wrote a (kind of) book! This is only the first chapter. I very much so doubt anyone in the world with see this, but if ya do... hi? If I made typos please tell me, I made this in one night and am *extremely* tired. This is my first book on here, so no one really knows i exist. Not really sure if people IRL do anyway but mOvIng oN
> 
> [Actual Notes]
> 
> So this is inspired by Minecraft Youtubers and Harry Potter. I'm guessing that you know who all of them are, (and also im kinda lazy) so I'm not going to list all the characters. There are a few characters that are mine, and those are:  
> Rose, Skylar, All Teachers, Most Classmates (other than the main 20 or so people). Everyone in this story who exists IRL is ok with fanfiction (i'm sorry if your not please tell me i can take this down). Dream and GeorgeNotFound (who maybe *spoilers* start dating, are ok with shipping. so is sapnap who takes a liking (holy moly that sounds weird) to one of my characters)
> 
> There are a lot of characters who don't get mentioned in the first chapter, but just assume I totally introduced you to everyone cause I'm totally not lazy.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> By the way, the first chapter is just kinda getting you into the setting, there isn't much plot at all yet. But if people like this and I write more, I think it'll start to have some more story to it. :)

1.6k Words

[Tommy & Tubbo/Toby]

There was no other way to put it- Tommy was nervous. He sat in the car staring out the window with glassy eyes, watching the world speed by as his father drove down the highway. He fiddled with his denim jacket, picking at a loose thread.  
“Honestly, Tommy, it’s not a huge deal. It’s just school,” his best friend, Toby, said. He grinned at Tommy, who gave a glare. “Really. All our classes are the same. We’ll be fine.”  
“I guess so,” Tommy said, feeling slightly better at the idea of being in the same classes as his friend. He honestly wasn’t exited to learn magic- it was frowned upon where he was from, and he had been shunned from society for the past three years. He had Toby, though, and that had to be something.  
“Ooh, we’re here!” Toby said excitedly, giving a grin as they turned the corner. Lake Evergreen (Weird name for a lake, Tommy thought) was stretched out before them as a man with short brown hair was explaining something to a group of kids. Tommy's dad gave them both a quick hug, and then hopped back into the car as they waved and joined the group of kids.  
“Now, basically, you are going to get teleported to the school, which is underneath Evergreen,” the man was saying, “We’ll be putting you into the whirlpool, and you’ll be brought down the the school. For those of you who need a mental image, the school is kinda like atlantis in a way.” He nodded to another man, and he produced a blue light from his hands and it formed a bubble around the kids. They were brought into the air as they all tumbled a little at the sudden movement, but before they could even regain their footing they were shoved beneath the waves.

[Dream/Clay]

Blue. Navy. Darkness. It was all dark. Shreds of noises. Only broken yells of panic as they spiraled down into the water. He was gone, only a void of nothingness that swept him off his feet. The noise was gone. Was he-

“Clay? You awake?” said a voice as he someone shook his arm. He let out a strangled noise. Pain erupted within him, and his eyelids felt like a mountain he had to move with his bare hands. “Jesus, is he dead?” His mind erupted in a headache. as he let out another groan of pain.  
“Back up,” said a girls voice, and suddenly Clay felt sweet relief, and everything was light again. His head was crystal clear. He opened his eyes, and everything was covered in a faint pink haze. He blinked once. Twice. Three times. The haze remind.  
“What the fu- what did you just do?” said a blonde in a denim jacket. He stood next to a boy in a green shirt with brown hair, and they exchanged glances. “Was that magic?”  
“Yes,” said the girls voice again, and he turned to see a girl with blonde hair swept into a braid, with a maroon sweatshirt and ripped jeans. She gave a warm smile. “I have to fend for myself. I know spells. I could kill you if I wanted to.”  
The boy snorted. “Yeah right.” Rose gave a look, and blackness formed in her palms. The group held its breath, and the blondes eyes widened. “Uh, I mean, heh, cool?” he stuttered, and the girl smirked.  
“Anyways, now we go to the school, right?” she said, with an eye roll. She smiled though, and broke free from the group to lead the way. Everyone followed, deciding subcounsly to trust this girl who went along in the whirlpool with them.  
“Woah, there it is!” said a boy with dark brown hair and a white sweatshirt with fire on it. He pointed, and their eyes traveled to the beautiful sight before them- a castle, with mother-of-pearl walls and rooves that were made from Abalone shells, with a pointed tip. It had layers upon layers and rickety bridges. Someone stood at the front of the door.  
“Come this way, kids!” she shouted, waving her hand towards the door. The group followed. As they got closer, the lady gave a smile and pointed them in. “First years, go in and to the left. You’ll be sorted in a few minutes. Welcome to The School of Aqua.”

[Sapnap/Nick]

Nick was trying so hard to just joke and be normal, but everything inside of him was just knotting itself more and more. He massaged the spot beneath his ribs as the group they had rode the whirlpool with talked. Only a few people seemed as nervous- Rose and Tommy.  
“I don’t understand how their so chill,” Tommy murmured, leaning against the cold white walls. “I mean, I’m over hear questioning if I could swim to the surface in time if I slip out of this weird bubble thing over the whole school.”  
“Yeah,” said Rose quietly. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a little marble. She rubbed her finger on it subconsciously as she talked. “There are four Levels you can be sorted into at first, right? Because kids with more experience…” she held out her hand, and a sphere of water appeared. “Get sorted into higher levels.”  
“Show off,” Tommy said, rolling his eyes. Nick gave a small snort. “How do we get sorted, though?”  
“I think the professors cast a spell on us and it decides,” Nick shot in, having remembered it from one of his parents many books on magic. “I’m guessing you’re gonna be in the top level?” Rose blushed.  
“No. I’m not that good,” she turned away. “I just… have to be good. I don’t have protection or even a home. I live on the streets.”  
“Oh.”  
Heavy silence followed, but Rose gave a small sigh. “It really isn't a big deal. Chill.”  
The door slammed open as Tommy and Nick exchanged glances.  
“Now, kids, I’m Professor Selene,” said the teacher warmly. A different teacher than the one at the door. “I’ll be one of your professors, but now isn’t really the time. Anyway, follow me!” She walked back out the door and the group followed. “Now, we’ll cast a spell on you and it will read your aura. That will decide what level you’ll be on.” She walked into a large hall, where there were eight long tables. Four in front, four in back. “First level is on the bottom left,” she pointed to the empty first table, “And up numerically to the bottom right,” she pointed to the table that had maybe half of it filled. “Now, up you go!”  
The kids were shoved up the stage, and they all stood frozen a little off the center. A man with kind eyes and greying hair stood, and began calling names.  
“Aaron, Jake!” he said, and the boy stood. The man waited no more than a second and shot a blue light at the boy, and then the light spelt out, ‘Level Two’. The level two table gave cheers as the boy sat down. He would be with these kids until he finished his time at Aqua.  
The man continued calling names. At first, it seemed alphabetical until after a boy with the last name Zorse was called after a girl with the last name Bellton. It was being called in the whirlpool order, and suddenly…  
“Ameran, Clay!” said the man, and Clay walked up to the center stage. He was shot with the blue light- and was put in Level Four, a very rare occurrence for someone so young. He gave a grin.  
But it went that way until they were at Tommy, Nick, and Rose. Tommy was called- Level Four. Nick was called- Level Four. Rose was called- Level Four.  
“Oh, thank god,” said Tommy as he sat down next to another boy that they had rode with, George.  
“Yeah, I’m surprised we all got Level Four. Isn’t it rare?” asked Toby, but he was interrupted as a mountain of food appeared before them. “Actually, hold that thought,” he said, causing a ripple of laughter across the students.

[Niki]  
(Time Skip to after Dinner)

Niki let out a tired groan as they climbed the seemingly endless stairs. “Honestly, why don’t they use elevators,” she said sadly, her legs like jello.  
“Yeah,” said Skylar, a girl with long brown hair, a purple sweatshirt and black leggings. “At least we don’t have to wear uniforms, I guess.”  
“If you jinx us, I am going to cry,” said Alyssa, another girl with lighter brown hair. Next to her, Rose climbed the steps with ease. “How are your legs not tired?”  
“Eh. I used to exercise a lot. I think this cou-” she was cut off as they reacher the top and the others gave a happy cheer.  
“So, apparently theres some kind of tank thing?” said Niki, a little confused.  
“Oh, I read about this somewhere,” said Rose (Skylar mumbed, “Of course.”) theres a fish tank and you have to say the password to the fish.”  
Niki pulled a little slip of paper from her pocket. “Password is Welcome.”  
“Gee, how original,” sighed Alyssa. Suddenly, a deepish voice sounded next to them.  
“I wanted something more original, trust me,” it said, and they saw a small fishbowl with a little gold fish in it. Their eyes widened. “Oh, don’t give me that,” said the fish, and it gave a small smile. Then, a little gold light surrounded it, and it floated to the side (along with the little table) and the wall behind it seemingly melted away. “Enjoy your stay, girls.”


	2. Friends & Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the characters are introduced, including some less-then-friendly ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck yeah, chapter two!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed, we nearly have 100 reads- insane! One of my friends found this, so imma just cry one sec-  
> Anyway, this chapter is mostly a little more character introducing. These people (except for Napoleon, Rose, Skylar, and a few others) are real, and please respect that I'm just using their minecraft personas (and most of their real names!)
> 
> Please enjoy the second chapter of School of Aqua!
> 
> This chapter isn't as long because I'm really in the writing mood right now. I'll try to have the next chapter be longer.
> 
> 1.2k Words

“Ahh, this is life,” said Clay, splayed across the bed. He had moved in with all the boys from the whirlpool who had gotten level four. So all of them.  
There was George and Nick, who he had ridden with and known for most of his life. George, who he thought was pretty-  
No. Scratch that.  
Who he thought was /cool/ and nice. George was uptight and a bit of a goody-two-shoes, almost the opposite of Nick, who was a bit of a troublemaker but was pretty smart.  
Then there was Techno, Wilbur, Tommy, and Toby, who had talked during dinner and now were in a deep conversation about some pranking potion they couldn’t wait to test out. Techno kind of stood out, mainly because his hair had been dyed bright pink. He somehow pulled it off, though, and no one gave him weird stares.  
Wilbur wore a yellow sweater and a maroon beanie, and was laying upside down from his top bunk in the room. He was explaining how to slip some potion into a drink to the others. His dark brown hair hung out of the front of his beanie.  
Tommy looked pretty beat up, although he hadn’t even interacted with anyone. He wore a denim jacket with loose threads and a long string hanging from the side, which Clay had seen him pulling at while they were waiting to be sorted. He had two teeth missing, looking like they had been punched out. There were bags under his eyes, and a little tear in his shirt.  
Toby, on the other hand, looked pretty neat. His dark green shirt and brown jeans made him look like some sort of nature guide, but he looked pretty chill. Clay could tell he and Toby knew each other from the way they instantly called bunks together and Toby let Tommy have the top one.  
There were a few others who just kind of watched the scenario, including a boy with a purple sweatshirt and ripped black jeans, with light brown hair. He introduced himself as Greyson. He said he was a sports fanatic and adored the color purple.  
There were three others, Karl, Luke, and Callahan. Callahan wore a light brown hoodie and hadn’t talked since they all saw him at the whirlpool. He knew sign language, and George knew a little and explained Callahan was a mute, although he didn’t see it as an insult.  
Luke seemed pretty chill, wearing a white sweatshirt and a fake gold chain around his neck. He said it was something his dad got him, and he didn’t really care if it was fake.  
Karl was pretty enthusiastic about everything, and was a tad of a chatterbox. He and Nick had been talking since dinner, and were discussing something Clay couldn’t hear from his side of the room.  
He laid on the bed, relaxing as the chatter in the room slowly stopped as everyone prepared for bed. They had two days until classes started, to get to know the campus and meet people. He fell asleep to Techno and Nick snoring.

(11 Boys Total)

[WIlbur]

“Techno, get up!” Wilbur said loudly, as the others milled about, changing and watching Wilbur try and wake up the pink-headed boy. “We have breakfast soon, I don’t want to miss it.”  
Techno let out a tired groan and rolled over to glare at Wilbur. “Fine, Will, but don’t expect me to be all oH I’m sO hAppY,” he snarled, picking himself out of bed and changing into a red t-shirt and jeans.  
“Chill, Techno, we just want toast,” said Tommy, rolling his eyes. Techno glared at him. “Oh, no he’s staring at me! Ahh!” he said in a mock-scared voice. Techno looked ready to murder and was starting to walk towards Tommy when he dashed out the door and down the stairs, nearly colliding with another boy that seemed twice his size.  
“Watch it, child,” he said angrily, shoving Tommy aside. Tommy flushed red as the others peered out the door to the common room.  
“I’m not a child,” he said angrily, but quietly. The boy sneered at him and shoved past him to get to his room.  
“What are you looking at, kid?” he snarled at Nick, who blocked his path.   
“We’re all in school together, /guy/,” he said, his voice relaxed. “There are more of us than you. Don’t start a war, aight?” He glared at the boy in front of him, shoving him back a little. “I’m not afraid. Back off.”  
The boy rolled his eyes, and brushed pack Nick. “Ok, priss, just know that I have people too. You don’t want a war either.” He walked to his room, and Nick and Tommy, both fuming, turned and walked out of the common room. The others followed.

[Rose]

The boys walked into the hall, Nick and Tommy a little red in the face. The girls exchanged glances, unsure of what happened. They scooted over to make room for them.  
“You guys have it good,” Wilbur said, sitting next to Niki. THe whirl pool seemed to have made them mutually agree to be friends, plus Rose basically reviving Clay. “Don’t have to worry about pricks being a-holes for no reason.” The four girls all laughed, and the boys seemed confused.  
“We have to deal with jerks, believe me,” Rose said, picking at her pan-fried potatoes. “There’s this girl, Corra, and she called me out beca-” she stopped a little, and cut her potatoes again. “Anyway, we do have to deal with jerks, just girls are far mor sophisticated when we argue.”  
“Sure.”   
Clay grinned. “You shoulda seen his face when Nick stood up to him.” He took a bite of scrambled eggs as Alyssa smiled.  
“Oh, yeah? Was he shocked, or did he just look-” she was cut off as an annoyingly familiar voice cut in.  
“Ah, if it isn’t the child and his friends,” it said, shoving Tommy forwards. Tommy pulled his head back just in time to miss face planting into sunny-side up eggs.  
“I’m not a child,” Tommy muttered, glaring at his eggs as though it were their fault he was getting bullied.  
“Yeah, back o-” Nick stopped when he saw that the boy with at least 10 or so others, all glaring at him. He shrank back, scared.  
“Not so willing to fight now, eh?” the boy said. “I’m Napoleon. And your doom.”  
“Well, I’m not scared now that you’ve used such a cheesy line,” Rose said, and the other girls nodded in agreement. Napoleon's eyes turned to little slits as he glared at them.  
“Why would you be scared? I don’t hit girls,” he said, smirking.  
“Ah, a jerk and sexist, huh?” said Rose, glaring at him. She stood in her chair, and similar to yesterday, a sort of black, inky sphere appeared in her hands. “If you know even a trace of magic, Napoleon, this is Mors. If you touch it, you have 30 seconds to live. And, if you come near these guys again, then start thinking about what you’ll do in those 30 seconds.”   
Napoleon stepped back, and murmured to his cronies something. They left the hall in a blur, dashing to get away.  
“Remind me to stay on your good side, Rose,” said a wide-eyed Toby, and they all laughed. Safe for another day- or morning, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I didn't write as much as I was hoping to, but I guess its ok. I enjoyed writing it, and it was fun to play with the characters a little. Karl is a chatterbox and I'm thinking of having Luke/Punz be shy, just to make the characters more interesting.
> 
> Chapter Three, if people want it, will be out in a few days.
> 
> -Nao


	3. Update :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick update :(

Sorry for having so few updates, we've been spending time zooming with family. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Also- 140 reads??? WHAT THE HECK??? This is crazy- you all are awesome.

-Nao

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh I hope you liked it? No one is gonna see this lmao- ;-; If a few people like this I'll post a chapter two, if no one does...
> 
> aIgHt iMa heAd oUt
> 
> anyways, have an awesome day!! 
> 
> :)


End file.
